Failed
by sugantea
Summary: Jimin dan Yoongi sudah pacaran, tapi kok belum pernah kencan? [Yoonmin] [disarankan membaca Pertama Kali dulu karena ini bagian dari sekuel] turut memeriahkan #btsffnwpfirstdate


Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika Yoongi berkata padanya, _memohon_ dengan keren, supaya dia menjadi pacarnya. Maksudnya, astaga, dia baru saja merasa patah hati karena Hoseok sudah jadi pacar Namjoon. Jimin memang bilang jangan merasa sedih karena dirinya akan selalu ada untuknya sebab ia juga patah hati. Tetapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Yoongi malah menembaknya. Entah karena pelampiasan saja atau memang suka. Opsi kedua agak meragukan, sih, kalau dipikir-pikir.

Tapi, ditembak cowok sekeren Yoongi, berani menolak?

Haram hukumnya. Jadi Jimin terima saja.

Jimin tidak bisa tidur dua hari. Sumpah. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Jihyun, adiknya, melemparnya dengan bantal guling karena tak bisa diam di kamar. Tetapi Jimin hanya terkikik geli, bukan karena apa, ia hanya merasa bahagia. Sampai rasanya ia rela mentraktir ayam goreng untuk semua orang di dunia. Dramatis. Tapi keren juga, meski menjijikkan.

Dia tidak meminta. Sumpah, dia tidak masalah jika Yoongi hanya menganggapnya adik kecil atau teman selamanya. Tidak apa-apa, ia tidak memaksa agar Yoongi mencintainya balik. Tapi kalau sudah begini, sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi kan?

"Jimin,"

Beralih sebentar dari _bingsu_ di hadapannya. "Kenapa, Tae?"

"Beneran kau pacaran dengan Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Iya lah. Mau kutarik _jajjangmyeonmu_ itu?"

Taehyung lebih dulu menarik mangkuk _jajjangmyeonnya_ dan merengut, "Jangan, dong! Dasar pelit. Jadian tapi cuma traktir ini, begini sih aku bisa beli sendiri. McD kek, steak kek, apa kek; brengsek kau Jimin." ia menggerutu sambil melahap mienya, mengaduh karena Jimin memukul kepalanya kuat sekali. "Dikasih hati minta jantung, kau ya."

"Ah, berisik!"

"Baru kau saja yang kutraktir, _bego_! Bersyukurlah!"

"Aku akan mengatakannya di grup chat sekarang juga!"

"Jangan, bodoh!" Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung yang menggembung gemas. "Yoongi _hyung_ mungkin tidak suka ide memberitahu hubungan ini. Maksudku, ini terlalu cepat, ah... kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya. Aku bisa mati kalau Yoongi _hyung_ marah, tahu?! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan atau kau kujodohkan dengan Jungkook!" sontak Taehyung tersedak memalukan sampai Jimin jijik melihatnya. Kadang sahabatnya memang berlebihan dalam bereaksi. Contohnya ya seperti ini, tidak tahu malu batuk dan menyembur ludahnya kemana-mana. "Kenapa jadi Jungkook, sih?! Hentikanlah kalian semua, jangan memasangkan kami terus! Mana mungkin aku dengan babi macam dia, hah?!"

Jimin memicing curiga, "Jangan-jangan kalian malah sudah pacaran?"

"Gila apa?! Mana sudi!"

"Awas kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri,"

Taehyung mengerjap, melongo sebentar untuk bertanya, "Memang ada yang seperti itu?"

"Itu peribahasa, Taehyung Sayaaaang!" Jimin mencubit hidung Taehyung gemas karena kepolosan yang bercampur dengan kebodohan itu. Punya sahabat yang seperti ini ternyata bisa jadi sangat melelahkan. Dalam hati Jimin mengamini kalau sahabatnya ini pasti jodoh dengan Jungkook karena sama-sama kekanakan dan bodoh. Ya, tinggal tunggu waktu saja. "Pusing aku lama-lama bicara denganmu. Intinya, jaga rahasia ini. Hanya sebentar, sampai aku bilang kau boleh mendeklarasikannya secara luas."

"Apa Yoongi _hyung_ yang menyuruhmu begitu?"

 _H-Hah? Bagaimana –_

"Aku tidak –"

Taehyung menumpukan kepalanya di kepalan tangannya dan menatap Jimin lebih intens, menunggu jawaban memuaskan darinya. "Tidak bisa menjawab? Berarti benar, 'kan? Jahat betul Yoongi _hyung_! Sudah merahasiakan ini dari kami, dan dia mengekangmu. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sangat ingin memberitahukannya, iya 'kan?" ia mendengus dan menjitak dahi Jimin, "Seharusnya jangan kau terima dia. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan serius."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Orang yang makan saja malas meski dia kelaparan karena berpikir makan butuh banyak tenaga, mana mungkin becus masalah romansa. Pacaran tidak akan cocok untuknya, lebih cocok kalau dia menikahi batu karena keduanya saling memahami."

Jimin merengut dan wajahnya memerah, "Kim Taehyung!"

"Buat apa kalian pacaran kalau hanya untuk disembunyikan?"

"Dia butuh waktu,"

"Sampai kapan?"

Lalu pertanyaan itu tidak memiliki jawaban.

"Jimin," suara Taehyung jadi lebih dalam dan Jimin meliriknya malas. "Sekarang, coba jawab ini. Kalau dia benar sayang padamu sebagai pacar, apa kalian pernah berkencan?"

 _Kencan?_

* * *

 _ **Failed**_

 _Park Jimin – Min Yoongi_

 _ **[**_ _Yoonmin_ _ **]**_

 _.._

 _Jangan bercermin di air keruh,_

 _sebab kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di sana_

* * *

Yoongi bersumpah dia baru tidur jam dua pagi tadi.

Matanya masih berat dan ia sangat mengantuk. Matahari bahkan belum berani mengganggu. Sekarang baru sekitar jam enam pagi, ketika ia melirik jam di nakasnya. Lantas siapa brengsek yang cari mati mengetuk pintu dan menekan bel rumahnya? Yoongi semalam lembur bekerja di kantor karena ada masalah data dan sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang, demi Tuhan, dosa apa ia jadi sial begini.

Ia menendang-nendang udara karena geram, "Hoseok-ah! Buka pintunya dan usir dia."

Tetapi pintunya masih diketuk keras-keras.

"Hosiki! Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar, buka pintunya!"

"Hoseok-ah?!" Yoongi langsung bangun dan terpaksa membuka matanya yang tadi lengket. Memeriksa sekitar dan menemukan kehampaan. Ia memanggil nama Hoseok berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada sahutan. Dengan sebal ia mengacak rambut lepeknya dan turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan malas ke lemari pakaian. Ia membukanya super malas untuk mengambil pakaian tetapi malah termangu sejenak. Ia memiliki satu lemari pakaian yang besar karena ia memang tinggal berdua dengan Hoseok dan malas beli dua lemari karena boros tempat. Dan kini, rak pakaian yang bersebalahan dengan miliknya kosong. Melompong, hanya debu di sudut rak.

Kemudian dia tertawa sendiri. "Astaga, _fuck_ _off_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa Hoseok sudah tidak disini?"

Lantas suara ketukan pintu dan bel makin menggila, ia tersadar dan kembali marah. Dia paling tidak suka tidurnya diganggu, oleh siapapun bahkan termasuk Mamanya. Ia memakai kaus asal-asalan karena ia hanya akan membuka pintu dan menendang orang sinting yang membangunkan beruang hutan yang sedang nyenyak tidur. "Sialan siapa yang –"

"Hai, Yoongi _hyung_!"

"Jimin?"

Yang lebih muda cengengesan sampai matanya tenggelam. Tidak sadar kalau Yoongi sudah membentuk terasering di dahinya karena kesal. "Kau tahu ini jam berapa?! Aku baru tidur jam dua tadi, Tuhanku," ia memekik gemas karena ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu dan tenaga untuk meladeni semangat anak muda riang macam Park Jimin. Dan dengar, Jimin hanya terkekeh ringan seperti ia tidak tahu kalau saja Yoongi tega, Jimin bisa mampus karena telah membangunkannya di pagi-pagi buta begini. " _Hyung_ , ayo lari pagi!"

"Kau tahu, aku napas saja malas."

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu, makanya aku kemari!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau –hei, hei!" matanya membulat kaget karena Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya seperti ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. "Hei! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk, dan aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin –dan sebenarnya tadi aku _sedang_ tidur!" ia mengernyit karena Jimin malah tersenyum lebar dan terus melangkah masuk seperti dia tidak mendengar amukannya tadi. Yoongi nyaris tidak percaya ada orang kebal macam Jimin. "Park Jimin, aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Tidak ada waktu melayani tingkah anehmu sekarang."

Jimin sampai di dapur dan mengeluarkan kotak makan dari tas jinjing yang dibawanya, tanpa melewatkan satu senti senyum di wajahnya. "Sarapan pagi bagus untuk kesehatan, loh."

"Jimin, aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Aku tahu, _hyung_ ," Jimin berujar lembut sekali. Tatapan matanya teduh dan polos, membuat Yoongi kehabisan kata. Segumpal amarah dan persiapan umpatan di otaknya meleleh dengan nada mendayu nan halus serta senyum tipis yang bergurat sabar. Ini penyakitnya yang susah hilang, lemah pada hal yang manis. Dan Yoongi akan jujur, kalau Jimin manis sekali. Maksudnya, demi Tuhan! Sudah dimarahi sampai siap ditusuk belati pun Jimin tetap tenang dan bersikap lembut padanya, bagaimana Yoongi tidak luluh akan itu?

Mungkin cukup lama bagi Yoongi terdiam, sampai ia tidak sadar Jimin sudah sangat dekat di hadapannya, mungkin tak sampai satu langkah kakinya untuk bisa dia mencium Jimin. Tetapi Yoongi menahan itu karena dia belum gosok gigi. "Aku terlalu memaksa, yah? Aku mencoba untuk jadi pacar yang baik tapi, _yeah_ , aku merepotkanmu. _Mianhae_ ,"

"S-Sebenarnya,,, t-tidak apa, Jimin-ah..."

Sihir. Yoongi yakin Jimin memakai sihir sampai ia kalap begini.

"Tidurlah lagi, _hyung_. Kau pasti lelah, maaf aku sudah membangunkanmu, hehehe."

Dengar tertawa lucu begitu, siapa yang tidak gemas?

" _H-Hyung –"_ Jimin kalap dan suaranya mencicit setelah Yoongi menciumnya dalam.

"Sekarang kau harus meminta maaf dengan _benar_ ," Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan membawanya ke kamar tidur. Ia merasakan Jimin sedikit meronta dari genggamannya, dan ketika sudah sampai di dalam kamar Yoongi melepasnya. Mengernyit tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin malah bergerak gelisah dengan wajah memerah. Manis sekali tetapi Yoongi benar-benar malas meladeninya, mencium Jimin sungguh menguras tenaganya jadi saat ini ia benar-benar lelah. "Ada apa denganmu, hah?"

"I-Itu, ak –" Jimin meremas jemarinya gugup, "J,Jangan sekarang, _hyung_. Belum siap,"

Yoongi makin tidak paham, "Apanya?"

"Itu... aku belum siap untuk itu,,"

"Bicara yang benar,"

Jimin gemas dan makin memerah, " _Itu_ _hyuuung_ , _ituu_ , aku malu!"

"Malu apa? Aku minta kau bacakan dongeng sampai aku tertidur."

" _Oh?_ " Jimin seperti tertimpa batu besar. Otaknya _blank_ karena tak tahu maksud Yoongi membawanya kemari sebagai permintaan maaf hanya supaya ia membaca cerita pengantar tidur. Ya ampun, sungguh Jimin jauh lebih malu sekarang! Bagaimana kalau Yoongi sadar Jimin berpikir terlalu jauh saat mengira Yoongi akan –lupakan.

Tidak mendapat respon berarti, Yoongi mengendikkan bahu dan lompat ke ranjangnya, menggelung tubuhnya di dalam selimut dan memejamkan mata. Jimin memerhatikan dengan seksama, ia menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat melihat Yoongi _hyung_ -nya yang keren jadi sangat menggemaskan seperti anak kecil, atau anak kucing. Ini sungguh langka dan Jimin bersyukur dapat melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini tanpa rekayasa. Alami. "Ngapain kau bengong? Kemari dan bacakan cerita sampai aku mengantuk,"

Jimin melangkah dan dudu di sisi ranjang yang kosong, "Tadi katanya ngantuk?"

"Kau datang dan membuat keributan, jadinya mataku tidak lengket lagi."

Ia tertawa, "Boleh aku cerita sambil mengelus rambutmu, _hyung_?"

"Kenapa pakai tanya?! Elus semuanya juga boleh,"

" _Hyuuuung_!"

* * *

"Apa _hyung_ sibuk sabtu besok?"

Yoongi masih mengerjakan laporannya di laptop, "Sialnya iya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan berjalan dengan baik. Kenapa memangnya?" ia sebisa mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, meski ia tengah sibuk. Pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal karena kantornya juga sedang krisis jadi seluruh karyawan harus bekerja keras, ini sudah bulan kedua mereka bekerja seperti robot android. Tanpa kenal lelah supaya perusahaannya tetap jaya.

"Kalau hari Minggu?"

"Jadwal bangun tidur jam sepuluh pagi dan Joshua meminta bantuanku mengurusi gereja untuk acara amal minggu depan jadi kalau kau tanya lagi, sabtu dan minggu depan juga aku sibuk. Berhenti berputar-putar dan katakan saja kau mau apa," Yoongi melirik Jimin yang terkejut, wajahnya memerah dan ia tenggelamkan ke bantal kumamon milik Yoongi. Pacarnya main ke rumahnya, katanya bosan sendirian di rumah dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak main. Jimin menghabiskan waktunya tiduran dan guling-guling di ranjang Yoongi karena Yoongi juga tidak bergerak dari meja kerjanya kecuali saat akan pipis dan mengambil pesanan pizza untuk makan siang mereka berdua. Yoongi menemukan Jimin sedang gugup dan malu, tentu ia tahu pacarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu tetapi otak Yoongi penuh dengan data perusahaan jadi dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih tentang cinta atau Jimin. "Kau mau apa, Jimin?"

Yang ditanya menatap Yoongi ragu, bibirnya dia gigiti.

Jimin berpikir sebentar, mengingat kata-kata Taehyung saat mereka berdiskusi.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hm?"

 _Apakah ini akan berhasil?_ "Aku berencana mengajakmu pergi,"

"Yah kau tahu jawabannya –"

"Bersama Hoseok _hyung_ ,"

Sontak Yoongi menoleh, memutar balik badannya cepat dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan bingung yang penasaran. "Bersama Hoseok? Mau kemana?" Yoongi bertanya cepat, dan itu terdengar antusias sampai Jimin merasa dadanya berdenyut ngilu. Aneh rasanya ketika pacarnya lebih semangat pergi bersama yang lain. Tiba-tiba ia ingin berteriak kencang sekali di telinga Yoongi sampai mungkin pacarnya tuli. Wajahnya panas karena rasanya ia ingin marah, benar-benar marah karena Taehyung benar.

 _Mungkin Yoongi tidak mencintainya. Hanya cari pelampiasan._

"Hei? Jawab aku, kita akan kemana?"

"Kita? Maksud _hyung_ , kau dan Hoseok?"

Yang lebih tua mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Aku bohong_ ," Jimin mencengkeram sprei di ranjang Yoongi, "Kita tidak akan kemana-mana dengan Hoseok _hyung_. Aku bohong, _hyung_. Itu hanya pancingan untukmu supaya kau mau mendengar aku, supaya kau melihat aku saat bicara, supaya kau tahu aku ini siapamu!"

Uh-oh. Jimin berteriak. Yoongi hampir jantungan. Bukan meremehkan, tetapi orang selembut Jimin yang selalu senyum dan sabar menghadapi hinaan dan candaan sekali pun bisa memekik marah padanya seperti singa kelaparan. Benar-benar mengejutkan bahwa Jimin marah padanya secara transparan, dan Yoongi masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Jimin dengan Hoseok dan pancingan. Di kepalanya masih ada data kantor yang berantakan, sumpah.

"Kenapa... _Hyung_ , a-aku – kenapa –"

"E-Eeehhh? J-Jimin, jangan menangis!"

"Diam disitu!" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya menghentikan Yoongi yang akan bangkit menghampirinya. Sebelah tangannya ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit basah karena, _yeah_ , dia menangis. Sungguh mudah baginya merasa sedih dan sialnya, pacarnya sendiri yang membuatnya sedih. Ini semacam ironi dan Jimin jadi sebal. Ia malu dan kesal telah menangis di depan Yoongi, tapi itu juga karena Yoongi! Lalu harus bagaimana? Jimin malah makin kencang menangis setiap kali Yoongi memanggil namanya lembut sekali.

Kan jadi ingin peluk. Tapi ia sedang marah.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa _hyung_ mempermainkan aku?! Aku 'kan tidak minta supaya _hyung_ membalas perasaanku! Aku tidak memaksa dan tidak berusaha! Kalau tahu begini, jangan coba terbangkan aku untuk bisa _hyung_ jatuhkan! Jahat, jahat sekali!" ia merengek sebentar, " _Hyung_ benar-benar jahat, apa aku yang mau untuk pacaran? _Hyung_ yang mau, kan? Tapi aku juga bodoh saja terima tapi aku kan tidak minta! Tapi kenapa _hyung_ begini, ini jahat dan kau tahu? Aku sedih, kesal, karena ingin marah padamu tapi malah menangis!"

"J-Jimin, tenanglah dulu baru bicara. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku benci kalau _hyung_ begini! Aku sakit hati, tahu?! Jangan jadikan aku sebagai pelampiasanmu, jangan permainkan perasaanku! Kau boleh saja dengan mudahnya berkata ingin pacaran dan _i love you_ tetapi aku yang benar-benar begitu, aku yang punya perasaan, _hanya aku yang memakai perasaan sedangkan hyung hanya cari pelampiasan_ ," Jimin terisak pelan, "Aku tidak mau... kalau jadinya begini, aku tidak suka hubungan yang seperti ini. _Untuk apa status begini kalau hyung bahkan tidak peduli padaku._ Tidak menjadikan aku prioritas. Aku sakit, _hyung_."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau ngomong apa, sih?"

"Tuh 'kan, aku sudah merengek begini masih tidak mengerti!" Jimin melempar bantal ke muka Yoongi yang jadi nampak menyebalkan. "Apa kalau Hoseok _hyung_ yang berkata, _hyung_ akan dengar semua dan mengiyakan semua tanpa peduli jadwal kerja?"

"Kenapa membawa-bawa Hoseok?"

Sebal karena Yoongi nyatanya tidak mendengarnya sejak tadi, Jimin turun dari ranjang dan menampar Yoongi keras. Berusaha tegar dan tidak kasihan melihat wajah terkejut Yoongi dan matanya yang bergetar dan berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak minta _hyung_ membalas perasaanku, aku bilang tidak apa-apa kalau kita berteman. _Daripada seperti ini, hubungan konyol ini, aku pacarmu tetapi kau lebih mementingkan Hoseok hyung._ Kau lebih antusias jika itu tentang Hoseok _hyung_ , bahkan kau masih berpikir dia tinggal disini, kan? Itu juga mengapa aku tidak boleh tinggal disini? Karena masih ada aroma Hoseok disini?!"

"H-Hah? A-aku –"

"Aku selalu dapat kata sibuk darimu dan hanya dengan menyebut Hoseok dalam kalimatku, _hyung_ langsung berubah pikiran. Seketika tidak peduli separah apa pekerjaan yang akan menumpuk, tidak masalah jika harus lembur berhari-hari, tidak peduli _deadline_ , tidak peduli urusan kantor. Hanya karena nama Hoseok terdengar, _hyung_ langsung berkata; _**oke**_. Bahkan saat aku yang memintamu pergi, kau tidak mau. Dan saat aku membawa Hoseok, kau antusias. Itu sangat menyakitkan, _hyung_. _Aku terus menepis perasaan terbuang ini sejak awal kau minta aku jadi pacarmu tapi aku tidak tahu rasanya seperih ini jadi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menjawab iya atas permintaan romantismu_ ," lalu dia tertawa, " _ **Seharusnya dari awal ini tidak pernah dimulai**_."

Yoongi mengerjap dan baru sadar. Ia telah menyakiti Jimin.

"J-Jimin, dengarkan aku,"

" _ **Aku sibuk."**_ Itu ucapan terakhirnya sebelum ia menepis lengan Yoongi dan pergi, menutup pintu dengan keras dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih termangu seperti orang bodoh. Yoongi masih diam di tempatnya. Kejadian barusan terasa seperti mimpi, ia menyentuh pipinya yang masih perih oleh tamparan Jimin. ia berusaha mengingat-ingat darimana awal pertengkaran ini. Ia tidak pernah tahu malaikat lembutnya bisa marah seperti tadi. Bukan karena ia kaget dengan tamparannya yang dahsyat, tetapi karena _ia ternyata melukai hati Jimin_.

 _Bahwa Jimin tersiksa menjadi pacarnya._

"Apa... aku begitu?"

Seharusnya Jimin mengerti kalau Yoongi sudah merawat Hoseok sejak lama dan baru saja _kehilangan_. Tentu tidak mudah menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang kecanduan Hoseok. Itu butuh proses dan Yoongi tidak tahu kalau itu menyakiti hati Jimin karena cemburu. Yoongi terlalu melankolis dan terlalu lama bersedih akan kehilangan Hoseok tetapi lupa kalau ia punya Jimin sebagai miliknya yang harus ia jaga. Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka hidupnya akan serumit ini hanya karena cinta.

Saat ini ia berani sumpah, pekerjaan kantornya jadi membosankan.

Dan ia lebih tertarik untuk berpikir, bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Meski Jimin tidak tahu, tapi Jimin sangat berharga baginya. Sumpah mati.

* * *

Namjoon kebetulan melihat Yoongi dari jauh saat ia baru selesai makan siang.

" _Hyung_!"

Yang lebih tua mengerti dan duduk di depan Namjoon, serampangan menenggak soda kaleng yang sepertinya punya Namjoon sampai habis dan sendawa dengan kurang ajar. Namjoon ingin marah tapi kelewat penasaran dengan keadaan Yoongi. "Habis digebuk preman? Atau warga karena mencuri ayam?"

"Ini hasil karya Taehyung."

 _Seharusnya_ , Namjoon mengiba karena wajah Yoongi babak belur tetapi memang dasar rival ya dia tertawa keras setelah mengucap wow dengan wajah yang konyol. "Aku tidak tahu Taehyung bisa memukul orang, hebat juga dia berani meninju macan betina hamil," lalu dia tertawa lagi lebih puas karena tahu Yoongi sedang malas membalas ledekannya apalagi memukul. Jalan saja tadi sempoyongan, mungkin kalau ia sudi repot untuk paling tidak menjitak, tulang telapak tangannya akan remuk. "Ya, maaf maaf. Jangan bunuh aku dengan tatapanmu, Yoong. Jadi –"

"Sufiks _hyung_ untukmu, brengsek."

"Terserah," Namjoon merotasikan bola matanya, " _So, what happened?_ "

Yoongi mendengus malas. "Taehyung marah karena Jimin menangis."

"Jimin menangis?" Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Ya karena aku yang membuatnya menangis, bodoh!" Yoongi mendengus lebih keras, yang mana membuat bibir sobeknya jadi lebih perih karena tadi dia membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya untuk berteriak pada Namjoon. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak nafsu makan. Namjoon di posisinya masih memasang raut tak mengerti, sedang Yoongi menghela lelah. "Aku dan Jimin sudah pacaran."

Dengan tidak tahu malu, Namjoon berteriak, "APA?!"

"Kok bisa?! Sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak bilang?! Pajak jadian, dong!"

"Bangsat, memangnya aku siapamu?!"

Namjoon merengut memasang pose imut, yang pasti tidak mempan untuk Yoongi jadi ia mengaduh karena Yoongi melemparnya dengan kaleng soda kosong. "Ya deh, tapi lain waktu kau harus traktir kami semua, semua, lho _hyung_! Jahatnya sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan," lalu dia mengeluarkan suara mendengking seperti anak anjing yang terdengar menggelikan di telinga Yoongi jadi rasanya ingin muntah. "Kalian juga rahasia-rahasiaan 'kan? Tidak usah sok menggurui, deh! Aku sedang ingin marah!"

"Oke, oke, apa masalahnya, bung?"

Barulah Yoongi menyerah, "Jimin marah... karena berpikir aku masih menyayangi Hoseok dan tidak peduli padanya," ia mengingat setiap detil dari kalimat kecewa Jimin hari itu dan merasa kepalanya sakit karena mengingat tangis Jimin. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Jimin sangat sedih karena itu. Maksudku, aku sudah lama sekali hidup dengan Hoseok dan harus kehilangan dia dengan cara tidak bermoral –"

"Apa maksudnya tidak bermoral?" Namjoon tersinggung.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bangsat." Yoongi mendelik dan berusaha tak acuh, "Dan sangat sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan bahwa Hoseok selalu bersamaku. Terkadang aku selalu memasak dua sarapan karena ingat Hoseok ada di rumah, kadang kulkas penuh dengan eskrim dan susu cokelat karena biasanya Hoseok suka camilan itu tetapi itu hanya sia-sia, masih sulit untukku menghilangkannya. Dan kupikir Jimin mengerti, tetapi dia sudah kepalang cemburu." Ia menangkup wajahnya, "Aku sungguh tak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku sayang Jimin, lebih dari aku menyayangi Hoseok. Aku tidak pernah main-main menjadikannya pacarku, kau tahu aku bukan tipikal pencari pelampiasan seperti seorang brengsek, tetapi Jimin berpikir begitu. Karena nyatanya aku selalu mengingat Hoseok. Melupakan Jimin yang selalu ada untukku, ini membuat pikiranku kacau karena ada masalah di kantor. Aku hampir dipecat kalau kerjaku tidak becus, padahal aku hampir dekat dengan targetku."

Namjoon meraih lengan pucat Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , uang bisa dicari. Jimin yang lebih penting, kalau kau tanya pendapatku. Kau pandai dan berbakat, banyak perusahaan ingin mempekerjakanmu tetapi tidak semua orang berhati lembut seperti Jimin yang akan sudi menyukaimu sebanyak ini. Bahkan tetap dengan bodohnya menerima pernyataanmu dengan perasaan bimbangnya; apakah kau hanya memanfaatkannya atau apa,"

Dia benar. "Tetapi targetku tidak main-main, Namjoon, aku –"

"Kau ini, uang untuk apa, sih?!"

Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab. Benar, Namjoon benar. Lebih penting uang atau Jimin? Kalau ditanya tentu jawabannya susah karena kedua hal itu sama pentingnya melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Ia butuh Jimin dan butuh uang untuk membahagiakan Jimin tetapi orang bilang, tidak semua kebahagiaan dibeli dengan uang? Yoongi tertawa kesal. "Sebenarnya, Namjoon. Aku bingung,"

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang penting dalam hubungan pacaran itu... apa?"

Namjoon berpikir, "Kesetiaan dan kepercayaan?"

"Bukan, bukan yang puitis begitu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sesuatu yang biasanya diinginkan pacar dari pacarnya, begitulah."

Namjoon berpikir lagi, "Kencan?"

* * *

Nyaris dua minggu dan Jimin hampir mati.

Hiperbolis. Namun, Jimin berpikir bisa jadi ia mati karena terlalu malas melakukan apa pun. Kuliahnya sudah selesai dan dia benar-benar ingin istirahat di rumah, tetapi malah jadi malas-malasan. Separuh karena tidak ada hal yang bisa atau mau ia lakukan, separuh karena hubungannya dengan Yoongi retak. Pacar kerennya sudah jelas tidak akan menghubunginya dan minta maaf lewat pesan atau menelponnya berkali-kali seperti di film-film. Jimin paham, sangat paham, meski ia selalu _berharap_ Yoongi akan melakukannya.

Taehyung sudah memperingatkannya tentang ini, dan Jimin hanya menghela lelah karena dia benar. Itu sangat menyakitinya. Jadi saat itu Taehyung menyuruhnya memancing Yoongi dengan menyebut nama Hoseok untuk melihat perbedaannya, dan yea inilah hasilnya. Dunia nampak suram dan abu-abu di mata Jimin. Jadi tidak ada gairah hidup.

" _Hyung_ , pergi sana."

Jimin menoleh, "Apaan, sih?! Ini rumahku juga kali, gak usah ngusir!"

"Mukamu jadi tambah jelek!" Jihyun menggaruk pantatnya dan menguap, "Baru berantem sedikit aja langsung _melempem_ , baru pacaran, loh? Gimana membina rumah tangga?"

"Ngomong apa, sih, kamu? Masih bau _jigong_ juga!"

"Daripada _hyung_ , bau-bau putus hubungan."

Jimin nyaris melempar guling, "Sialan kau!"

Sesudahnya ia mendengus dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Malas menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar malas. Tetapi juga kesal karena Yoongi sama sekali tidak ada usaha untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Paling tidak, basa-basi lewat _katalk_ atau sms? Nampak batang hidungnya di status saja tidak. Tetapi juga ia berpikir, tipikal pacarnya mungkin malah fokus bekerja karena dia punya tanggung jawab lebih besar daripada mengurus pacaran yang abal-abal ini. Jimin berusaha mengerti tetapi rasanya ia tak puas.

"Jihyuuuun buka pintu!"

Pintunya tergedor keras sekali. Hanya berdua di rumah. Jimin bangung dengan seratus persen kemalasan dalam darahnya. "Jihyun! Brengsek! Buka pintunya, _budeg_!"

"Aku lagi pup, _hyung_! Beneran!"

Jimin mengedarkan pandangan, sepi. Tadi Jihyun lari keluar kamar saat ia akan melemparnya dengan guling dan saat ia malas untuk bergerak, malah datang orang! Sial. Ini masih pagi dan siapa yang gedor-gedor pintu keras begitu? Memangnya di luar ada teroris atau apa?

"Sialan siapa yang –HEI!"

Belum sempat ia marah dan pasang wajah garang, tubuhnya sudah diangkut seperti sekarung beras dan dipanggul di bahu si penggedor pintu. Pakaiannya hitam-hitam dan menyeramkan. Jimin menjerit seperti perempuan (dia malu tapi masa bodoh) dan meronta ingin turun. Mengagetkan sekali orang sialan ini bahkan melemparnya ke dalam mobil dan sangat cepat mengunci mobilnya. Jimin bisa saja kabur dan meneriakinya penculik tetapi dia malah terdiam karena mendapati pacarnya yang berada di sampingnya; di kursi pengemudi.

Suaranya tersendat. Beribu kata bermain di ujung lidahnya. Tetapi tak terucap.

Yoongi melepas topi baseball hitam miliknya. Wajah sangarnya yang terlihat kusut, rambut legamnya berantakan karena semakin diacak, dan pipinya tirus –dari yang terakhir Jimin mampu ingat. "Kau benar-benar menjadikanku gila,"

"A-Apa?"

"Pasang seatbeltmu," Yoongi memasang miliknya, memasukkan persneling dan melaju kencang. Mengabaikan Jimin yang nyaris terjungkal karena terlalu lama memakai sabuk pengamannya. Sebab Jimin masih sangat tidak mengerti mengapa pacarnya begini? Menculiknya? Lalu mereka akan pergi kemana? Akan tetapi Jimin hanya berani untuk diam. Wajah Yoongi sangat mengerikan untuk ditanyai jadi Jimin hanya menunduk takut. Meski sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal ingin peluk atau menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Dia rindu setengah mati. Aroma Yoongi sangat hangat dan maskulin; Jimin nyaris sesak. Dia menyukai wangi pacarnya dan merindukan ini. dia semakin ingin memeluk Yoongi dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "Kita sampai," katanya.

Jimin bangun dari lamunannya. Ia menengok ke luar. Kebun binatang.

"Lihat, itu saudaramu."

Jimin merengut, sejak tadi Yoongi sangat tidak jelas membawanya mondar-mandir. Melihat unggas, pertunjukkan harimau minum susu botol, memberi makan rusa, dan dengan kurang ajarnya ia menunjuk orangutan di hadapannya sebagai saudaranya. Kalau bukan pacar, Jimin sudah lepas jotos ke wajah menyebalkannya itu. "Lihat rengutanmu itu! Sama jeleknya! Jangan cemberut! Nanti kutinggal tahu rasa!"

"Tinggal saja!"

"Aku yang membawamu kesini?!"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana?"

"Telpon Taehyung, lah!"

Kelihatan Yoongi marah sekali, dan dia menarik lengan Jimin dan membawanya cepat. Bahkan Jimin dapat merasakan betapa kesalnya Yoongi dari seberapa kencang dia mencengkeram lengannya, seperti dia bisa saja memutuskan lengannya kalau tega. Jimin jadi takut dan bimbang; ada apa dengan Yoongi sampai jadi begini? Akan tetapi Jimin masih terlalu takut untuk bersuara, dia hanya akan bicara kalau Yoongi memancing. Bagaimana pun dia masih marah!

"Kenapa sudah selesai?!"

"Aku lapar!" Yoongi berteriak, dan Jimin makin takut. Dia pasrah saja dibawa ke restoran sup tahu. Dia sebenarnya juga sangat lapar tetapi dia malas jika suasananya seperti ini; apalagi ada Yoongi dihadapannya! "Cepat makan, nanti dingin!" dia terus pakai nada tinggi seperti membentak dan Jimin sangat sensitif akan itu. Dia ingin balik marah tetapi tidak bisa. Jadi ia gemetaran mengambil sesendok sup panas dan malah muncrat kemana-mana. Yoongi bertanya _kenapa_? Tetapi Jimin tidak mau jawab karena takut; takut ia melepas emosinya dan meledak disini. Sumpah mati, Yoongi sangat menyebalkan dengan membuat kupingnya panas seharian dan tidak ada lembut-lembutnya. Jimin jadi ingin menangis dan pulang saja. "Kalau ditanya itu jawab!"

Jimin menatap mata tajam Yoongi, "Aku –" dan suaranya tersendat.

 _Aku ingin pulang._

"Jimin," sebenarnya Yoongi juga tergugu; tetapi nadanya masih mengintimidasi Jimin yang tidak karuan makannya. Belepotan dan gemetaran. Seperti takut mati. Dia paling benci ekspresi itu dari orang yang disayanginya. Dia tahu ia menyeramkan dan wajah polos Jimin yang ketakutan justru membuatnya sakit. Ia tidak tega tetapi ia tidak bisa melembutkan; dia juga masih marah. Namun, ia teringat kata Namjoon bahwa Jimin adalah yang terpenting.

Dan ia tidak akan mau melepasnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu!" Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku bukan pembunuh!"

Dasarnya hati Jimin sedang kacau balau, dan ia semakin sensitif dengan sikap marah-marah tidak jelas dari Yoongi, ia membanting sendoknya ke meja dan berlari pergi. Yoongi bahkan melotot saking kagetnya. Dia bersumpah melihat airmata di wajah Jimin dan tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat orang yang ia sayangi menangis karenanya.

.

.

.

Kalau saja bisa, Jimin ingin kirim santet untuk Yoongi.

Sialan betul memporak-poranda hatinya. Datang bukan mengasihi malah membuatnya dongkol bukan main dengan tingkah aneh menyebalkannya. Dia senang-senang saja Yoongi mau repot menemuinya tetapi tidak seperti ini. Asal Yoongi datang satu menit untuk basa-basi dan tersenyum saja ia akan memaafkan seluruh dosa pacarnya itu; tapi dasarnya Yoongi memang menyebalkan, malah bikin dirinya sebal tingkat kecamatan.

Wajah ia tangkupkan. Basah oleh airmata.

Bukan ingin lemah, dia pun laki-laki. Akan tetapi dia memang kecewa dan sedih, lantaran Yoongi menyakiti hatinya. Belum cukup insiden Hoseok sebagai orang ketiga dan pacarnya malah memarahinya seharian. Apa sebaiknya sudahi saja? Daripada terus sakit hati.

"Untukmu,"

Merasa terpanggil, Jimin mendongak. Wajahnya masih jelek dan sembab. Dan ia melihat eskrim vanilla dengan choco top; rasa kesukaannya. Lebih jauh memandang, ada Yoongi yang wajahnya lebih teduh dibanding jam-jam lalu. Tetapi Jimin bergeming, jadi Yoongi duduk di sampingnya dan sengaja menabrakkan ujung eskrim ke bibir merah Jimin, lalu terkikik. " _Hyung_ ,"

Ah, dia merengek. Tapi juga menjilat eskrim di sudut bibirnya,

Enak, sih.

"Aku sedang marah, _hyung_!"

"Hm, ya ya," Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Cepat pegang atau aku suapi?"

Jimin bercanda, "Suapi dong!"

"Ya, buka mulutmu, _ah_." Ya walau bercanda, Yoongi malah mengiyakan jadi Jimin perlahan buka mulut dan memakan eskrimnya; yang dipegangi Yoongi. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Sebab mata Yoongi tajam dan menatapnya intens. Itu menyakiti dadanya tetapi juga enak dipandang, jadi Jimin tak mau buang muka. "Seenak itu, ya? Kau suka eskrimnya apa yang menyuapinya?"

"Dua-duanya."

Yoongi tertawa, menarik eskrim menjauhi Jimin dan mengusak rambut pacarnya. "Kurasa aku sudah cukup membuatmu kesal seharian, ya?" ia berkata dengan santai dan membuat Jimin mencemoohnya terang-terangan karena _ya_ dia kesal bukan main. Ia ingin berteriak tapi tidak berani. Meski pacaran, Jimin yakin Yoongi tega mencekik lehernya kalau berani marah-marah disaat dia sudah berbuat baik. Meski hanya membelikannya eksrim, sih. "Aku sedang galau dan _hyung_ datang begitu, menyeretku kesana-sini dan bicara pakai nada marah; bagaimana aku tidak tambah marah?! Aku juga punya perasaan, sabar tidak ada batasnya tetapi manusia punya keterbatasan tak terduga. _Hyung_ hutang penjelasan padaku,"

"Ah, aku tahu ini memang tak berhasil, Jimini."

"Apa itu?"

Ditatapnya mata polos Jimin. Indah. "Aku minta maaf, Jimin. Sayangku."

 _The... fuck? Sayangku?_

Jimin ketar-ketir di tempat. Nyaris kejang-kejang.

"Aku bersalah; ya. Maaf untuk ketidakpekaanku dan semua hal menyebalkan yang kulakukan padamu. Membuatmu berpikir dengan bimbang apakah aku hanya main-main; jawabannya adalah tidak, Jimin. _Sama sekali tidak ada kata permainan dalam hubungan ini,_ " Yoongi menegaskan, "Aku menyayangimu dengan sungguh, dan itu kejujuran. Mungkin terlalu cepat. _Ya_. Makanya kau ragu apakah aku hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan. _Tidak_. Aku bukan orang sebrengsek itu jadi, meski kau tidak percaya; _aku sayang padamu. Atau mungkin pada tahap_ _ **aku mencintaimu**_ **,** " ia mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap wajah Jimin, "Kau dan Hoseok sama berartinya untukku; dalam konteks berbeda. Aku sayang padanya sebagai saudara dan keluarga, sedangkan kau; bagiku, sayangku sebagai pria yang mencintai pacarnya. Seperti kau padaku."

Tambah panjang, tambah panas dingin Jimin di tempat.

Seumur-umur mengenal Yoongi, belum pernah ia dengar kalimat semanis dan sepanjang ini darinya; terlebih mengenai hubungan mereka. Mereka juga bukannya tidak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya. Hanya saja, Jimin terbiasa minta maaf terlebih dahulu –karena biasanya memang karena Jimin terlalu banyak menuntut, lupa bagaimana sifat dan kesibukan Yoongi di kesehariannya. Namun, kali ini pacarnya yang minta maaf dengan satu paragraf dan memanggilnya Sayang, dan berucap luar biasa menggigit. Lalu bagaimana Jimin tidak meleleh dalam untaian kata puitis itu?

Amarahnya menghilang sekejap.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Yoongi mencubit ringan pipi Jimin, "Aku yang payah karena tidak memahami dirimu. Terlalu sibuk bekerja dan sering meninggalkanmu sendirian, bahkan menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita di depan yang lain. Padahal aku yakin kau sudah ingin teriak-teriak di depan Seokjin dan mentraktir mereka semua," dia tersenyum sampai Jimin ingin menangis, "Tetapi aku masih membiarkannya dan berusaha tak acuh. Mulai detik ini, kau boleh mengumumkannya. Maaf untuk sikapku yang terlalu mengekang dan cuek. Padahal kau sudah sangat baik dan lembut padaku, tapi _please_ jangan ganggu waktu tidurku; aku tidak bisa memaafkan yang satu itu."

Jimin terkikik dan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Dan apa maksudmu tentang ' _ini tak akan berhasil'_ tadi, _hyung_?"

Jelas sekali Yoongi meringis malu, "Aku ingin pergi kencan denganmu."

"K-Kencan?" pipi Jimin memerah hebat. Sama malunya.

"Tadinya ingin kejutan," Yoongi menjelaskan, "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan ideku di awal, aku jadi sebal dan sedih. Apalagi saat kau berteriak padaku; ingin pulang sendiri dan minta bantuan Taehyung –" ia merengut dan mencubit bibir Jimin kesal. Jimin mengaduh dengan lucu tetapi Yoongi tidak peduli (ya karena itu terdengar lucu makanya Yoongi suka). " –aku yang pacarmu, tidak usah telpon yang lain! Kau tidak ingat, siapa yang memukulku sampai bonyok minggu lalu? Bahkan kupikir rahangku bergeser, tahu!"

Jimin panik dan meraba wajah Yoongi, "M-Memangnya masih sakit?"

"Masih!"

"Maaf!"

Wajah pacarnya itu lucu jadi Yoongi iseng, "Cium!"

"H-Hah..? Kok?"

"Aduuuh, sakit, Jimini."

"Aaa, iya iya!" diciumnya rahang tegas Yoongi yang hangat dan beraroma manis. Oh, betapa Jimin sangat merindukan wangi pacarnya yang begitu lembut. Menenangkan dan ketagihan. Dia menciumnya di beberapa tempat seperti rahang kanan kiri, pipi, hidung, dan mata. Saat ia ragu untuk mencium bibir, Yoongi lebih dulu menarik wajahnya untuk berciuman panjang sekali. Rasa-rasanya ini waktu terlama mereka untuk ciuman selama ini. Jimin senang sekali bisa melepas rindu seperti ini, rasanya mendebarkan dan menenangkan sekaligus. Aroma dan rasa bibir Yoongi itu campur aduk; antara manis, wangi lipbalm, asam, basah, maskulin, bau matahari. Tetapi ia paling suka itu; karena itu milik Yoongi. Jimin seperti ingin meminta ini untuk oksigennya bernapas, karena seolah ini adalah candu dan ia rela melepas seluruh miliknya di dunia untuk mendapatkan whole package seperti ini; Min Yoongi.

Masih asyik, Yoongi melepas diri. "Keenakan deh, kamu."

" _Hyuuung_ ,"

"Nanti aku lupa diri kalau kebanyakan cium kamu," Yoongi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Jimin tak kalah lembut lagi sampai empunya tersipu, "Oh, eskrimnya jatuh, ya?" mereka memandang ke bawah melihat eksrim yang tadi dipegang Yoongi sudah meleleh di jalan, tepat di samping kaki mereka. Jimin terkikik saja, bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang lucu dari itu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu senang jadi ia memang ingin tertawa. Rasa ciuman tadi terus terngiang dan menempel sampai ke dasar relung hatinya. "Jimini, katakan padaku kau mau kemana?"

Ia menoleh, "Tapi ini sudah mau malam. Besok tidak kerja?"

"Alasan aku gila kerja adalah; satu karena perusahaanku sedang krisis dan kau tahu itu. Kami semua harus bekerja keras supaya tidak _collapse_ atau aku akan jadi pengangguran dan menggembel dijalanan untuk beli nasi. Kedua; karena aku akan minta waktu cuti yang sudah kukumpulkan susah payah, untuk meladeni kemauanmu yang segudang itu. Pergi kesana-sini, coba ini itu, aku bahkan bisa membawamu pergi liburan ke Hawaii sekarang juga,"

"T-Tunggu –" Jimin jadi panik, " –tidak perlu sampai ke Hawaii, juga."

Yoongi tertawa lagi, "Ya kan menawarkan saja. Takut aku mengapa-apakan kau?"

"Bukan!"

"Ya terserah. Jadi mau kemana, Sayang?" Yoongi mengelus dagu Jimin.

"Benar bisa kapan saja kemana saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk girang. Jimin menggigit bibirnya, "Aku mau kencan pertama!"

"Loh kan ini sudah?"

" _Apanya?_! Kejutan payah, gagal! Besok akan jadi kencan pertama!"

"Yasudah, kencan pertama... kemana?"

"Dubai!"

"HAAAAHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**.

 _._

 _ **[edisi: sesi panjang lebar]**_

 _ **Noun; cuap-cuap**_

 _.._

 _Yah. Ending yang aneh. Alur yang aneh. Saya tahu._

 _Ini untuk memeriahkan event bulanan grup BTS FFNWP dengan tema; first date! Sebenarnya sangat dianjurkan untuk membaca ff "Pertama Kali" sebelum baca ini. karena agak nyambung dan sebenarnya ini sequel dari ff itu. Nah. Inilah hasil tema first date yang saya buat, aneh kan. Iya aneh. Alurnya gak ada first datenya pisan. Ya tapi dibawa santai aja sih ya._

 _Sejujurnya ngerasa bersalah juga. Saya malah bikin ff oneshot baru dibanding nerusin chapter My Mama. Tenang, dia gak saya discontinue. Masih dalam proses, jadi tunggu sedikit lagi yah! [yha malah curhat hehehehe]_

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _ **[**_ _sugantea_ _ **]**_


End file.
